Someone Who Understands
by VampireGoil
Summary: Ashly's life is not that great. Her brother is gone,and her parents are clueless. Can a new friend help turn her life around? Will she find her brother? This is my first story so please R&R!
1. The First Meeting

**A/N - Hey peoples! This is my first story, so please R&R, I would really appreciate it, thanks!!**

**Disclaimer - Sadly I don't own Newsies :(**

**Someone****Who****Understands**

Chapter One - the first meeting

"You don't understand, and you never will!" I shouted at my father before turning and storming out of the room, just as I was at the front door my mom stopped me, handed me a list and said "If you're going out, do you mind picking up a few things for me?" I crumpled up the list and threw it on the floor and said "Actually, yes. I do mind." I stormed out of the house and basically ran down the street, fighting back tears. Nobody understands me.

As I was turning into Central Park I bumped into someone "Buy me last pape miss." the Italian newsie who I had bumped into asked. I shook my head "No thank you." I said. I kept walking, only to realize he was following me. "What do you want?" I asked. He looked at me with pleading eyes "Please buy me last pape, I really need the money." I rolled my eyes "Fine" I said. As I reached into my pocket to pull out my money I looked over his shoulders "Oh my gosh" I stammered in fear. As the newsie looked behind him to see what I saw, which was nothing at all, I took off down the street. Ducking into and alley before he even figured out that I tricked him.

As I turned to walk out of the alley I noticed a boy standing in front of me. He had a cowboy hat on and a red bandana around is neck "We don't like it when people trick our friends" he growled. I rolled my eyes "Ya, well there's alotta things that I don't like, but I deal with them." The 'Cowboy' smirked at me, I could hear somebody else attempting to sneak up behind me. I just glared the boy in front of me down, not letting him know I heard whoever was behind me. As whoever was sneaking up behind me was close enough for me to fell his breath on my neck. As I heard him reach into his pocket and raise something above my head, probably a pocket knife, I reached up and easily flipped him over causing him to land flat on his back, knife landing at my feet. I picked up the knife, stepped over the semiconscious boy, pushed past the 'Cowboy' and walked out of the alley and into Central Park.

I sat on a bench in Central Park, my mind wandering. I almost didn't notice the Italian newsie from before sit down next to me. "I see ya sold that last pape of yours." I said, looking over at him. He smiled at me "Ya" he said. "Oh, just lettin youse know." I said "I think one of your friends may have a bruised back in the morning." He looked at me confused, and I added "Some boy with a stupid cowboy had cornered me in an alley, he was all pissed 'bout me tricking youse. Anyway, some other kid snuck up behind me with a knife, so I flipped him over and he landed flat on his back." The boy laughed and then said "The boy that you flipped over, what did he look like?" I thought for a second "He was blonde, and... oh, he had an eyepatch." Then I noticed the sun was starting to set "Crap, my parents are gona kill me." The boy looked at me "What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed "My parents are making me go on a date with Oscar Delancy tonight, and if I ain't home in time, Ise dead."

The boys mouth dropped in shock"_**Oscar Delancy **_?" he asked in shock "What the hell did ya do to deserve that kinda punishment?" I shrugged. As I stood up to leave he grabbed my hand "Aren't youse gona tell me ya name?" he asked, I smiled "Ashley" I said "What about your name? Do I get to know that?" He smiled "Racetrack Higgins, but youse can call me Race." He stood up and said "Well, Miss. Ashley, walkin 'round in New York after dark isn't safe for a goil such as yourself. Why don't I walk youse home?" I laughed and said "Oh, you're a gentleman now, aren't youse?" Race smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we began the walk back to my house.

When my house was in sight I could see the outside light on, and my parents and Oscars' outlines on the front stairs. "Youse might want to go now" I whispered to Race "Oscar doesn't even like me _**looking**_ at other guys, much less actually talking to one." Race removed his arm from my shoulder and smiled "Guess I'll see ya 'round then?" He asked I nodded and said "Ya, I guess so." Race turned and walked away into the darkness.

**A/N - So? What did you think? Like it, hate it, don't really care? Let me know!! :)**


	2. The Date

**A/N - yay! I made it to chapter two! I'm so proud of myself, :tear:**

**Disclaimer - sadly, I don't own Newsies :(**

Chapter 2 - The Date

As I approached my front steps I saw Oscar walk down to greet me. I put on my best fake smile and pretended to be happy to see him. Oscar pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek, I somehow succeeded to hold down my vomit. My mother ran down the steps "Ashley, where have you been?" I shrugged and said "I went for a walk, lost track of time. Sorry." My mother gave me one of those I - really - don't - believe - you - but - I - don't - have -the - time - or - energy -to - argue - right - now looks. Oscar just smiled ate me, then we were off on our date. If you can really call it a date, more like temporary hell on earth.

We arrived at Tibbys, after what felt to me like hours. When our food came I just picked at it, my mind wandering. I looked up, thankfully, to see my friend ,Ella, standing in the kitchen, waving to me. I looked up at Oscar "I have to run to the bathroom" I said "Be back in a sec." He nodded. I got up and nearly ran to the kitchen, which luckily is next to the bathroom, so I don't have to sneak that much.

I hugged Ella "Thank God you work here on Friday nights, otherwise every Friday I'd be totally screwed." Ella nodded and said "Ya gotta love how Oscar never catches on to this." I nodded and we headed towards the back exit. Before we left Jackie leaned her head into another room and said "See ya tomorrow Bill. My shift's over!" We opened the back exit, only to be face to face with the two boys who attempted to attack me earlier today. Ella didn't seem aware of them, or she really didn't care. Actually, she shocked me with what she did.

"Hey Blink" she said, the eye-patch boy on the cheek. Then he and the 'Cowboy' looked over at me "What is _**she**_ doing here?" the 'Cowboy' asked. I glared at him "Just cause youse guys don't like me" I said "Don't mean I don't have any friends." Ella looked from the two boys two me "You guys know each other?" She asked. I nodded and said "Ya, sadly."

Patchy said "Ya, she played a trick on one o' our friends" Ella smiled "You tricked a newsie, and it worked?" she said "Alright, high five." She high fived me and the two boys rolled their eyes. Then Ella said "I guess I should introduce you guys. Jack, Blink, this is my friend Ashley. Ashley, this is my boyfriend, Blink, and his friend Jack." My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Boyfriend?" I said "You never told me you had a boyfriend." She thought for a second "You're right, it must've slipped my mind." I rolled my eyes and said "As much as I'd love to stand here and argue that you're lying, I'd like ta go before Oscar comes lookin for me."

**A/N - What do you think? Please review! I'm on my knees begging**


	3. Flying Forks and Angry Oscar

**A/N - hey peoples, sorry it's been FOREVER since I've updated. I've been busy with school and stuff. Hope I can update again soon :) I also know the previous chaptes have been a bit short, so i've tried to begin to make them longer. Let me know if they need to be longer still or there's anything else I can do to improve my story.**

**Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Newsies *tear***

Flying Forks and Angry Oscar

"Bye mum, bye dad!" I called as I was leaving the house, just managing to escape before they attacked me with questions. I REALLY wanted to see Race again. It wouldn't be long before Oscar came lookin for me, as he does every Saturday. While I was looking for Race I saw Blink selling papes, so I decided to ask him if he knew where Race was.

"Hey Blink" I said after he had sold a pape to someone. "Do you know where Race is?" I asked. Blink eyed me suspiciously and asked "Why do youse want ta know?" I rolled my eyes "Just tell me." I demanded. Blink sighed "He went to Sheepshead. But, I still don't get why ya wan-" I turned and ran away to find Race, I didn't need this to turn into an interrogation.

On my way to Sheepshead I stopped at the docks in Brooklyn. I stood there looking out at the water when I heard two voices coming closer. "Look, all Ise sayin is he broke the treaty foist, I had a right ta soak him." the first voice then "Ya," the second voice said "but now wese got trouble, and it's on your head. So, get ya sorry ass outta Brooklyn now, or else." Wait a second, that second voice, it sounded so familiar. But there was no way it was him, no. It couldn't be him. I heard the second boy coming closer mumbling "No good louse trouble making kid." I heard the footsteps stop, he must have saw me "And what do you think you're doing on my docks?" He asked, clearly he was refering to me. We were the only two people on the docks. I was afraid to look at him, if it was who I thought it was at least. The odds are it isn't him, but still.

I turned and pushed past him walking off the docks, not making eye contact with him or even lookin at his face. "Hey!" the boy called, following after me "Ise talkin to youse!" I didn't look back, just yelled back "I don't care! Just leave me alone!" I sure hoped it wasn't him, but it didn't really matter cause I was never gona find out.

When I finally arrived at Sheepshead I figured it would be harder to find Race here than I thought. This place was packed! After walking around for about five minutes I finally caught sight of him. I quickly waved my way through the crowd to get to him. As soon as I was behind him I covered his eyes with my hands "Guess who?" I asked, giggling. Race didn't even guess, he just ducked his head under my hands and turned to face me "Oh come on." I said "You could have at least **_tried _to guess." **

Race rolled his eyes and said "Well, how was Ise supposed to know that you weren't a Delancy or somethin?" I glared at him "Are you saying I sound like a Delancy?" I asked, aggravated. Race smirked and said "Well, the Delancy's do have extremely girly voices." All I could do was roll my eyes, it's impossible to stay mad at him. Race raised an eyebrow at me and asked "So, any particular reason you came lookin for me?" I blushed a bit and shrugged. Finally I managed to stammer "I ... Ise just wanted ta see youse again." I looked down at the ground, afraid of how he might react. When I looked up he had a stupid, cocky smile on his face. I sighed "Don't let it get ta ya head." I said "It was either youse, or Oscar." Race rolled his eyes "Ya, sure." he said sarcastically. I crossed my arms and glared at him. After a few seconds he stepped back "Ok, ok!" he said "Ise take it back. Just stop staring at me like that!"

I let a smirk spread across my face. "God" Race said "How do you do that?" I shrugged and said "I just kinda taught meself how ta do it. I use it to scare Oscar off when he's bugging the crap outta me." I looked over Race's shoulder and groaned "Speak of the devil" I said "and the devil shall appear." Race looked back and saw exactly what I saw : Oscar heading straight towards us, looking very extremely unhappy. "Ya" I said "He's pissed off." Race looked back at me "Why?" he asked. I sighed "Ise talkin ta youse." I said "Maybe if youse leave now he won't be as pissed off and I'll live to mornin'." Race nodded, but as he turned to leave he bumped right into Oscar.

"Is this street rat botherin' youse, sweetheart?" I shook my head "No Oscar" I said "I was simply having a conversation with him." Race looked back at me, then to Oscar and said "Ya, youse got a problem with that, Delancy?" I rolled my eyes, Race was asking for it now. Before Oscar could respond I grabbed Race by the shoulders, pulled him back and said "I think what Racetrack is trying to say is, there is no cause for concern in friendly conversation. Is there?" While Oscar was thinking I whispered to Race "Are you trying to get me killed?" Race turned his head back to answer and we were both alerted to how close we were to each other ; my hands were still on his shoulders and our noses were practically touching. Oscar noticed our closeness too. He grabbed Race by the front of his shirt and growled "Just stay away from my goil. Lousy little street rat."

He pushed Race aside, wrapped his arm around my waist, and dragged me towards the exit of the tracks. I looked backwards and smiled at Race, who smiled back at me, that is until Oscar turned around and glared at him. Hopefully I would get to see him again soon.

As soon as we were out of the tracks Oscar turned me to face him. "Listen to me" he growled, hands gripping on my shoulders so hard they were sure to leave bruises, "I NEVER want to see you talking to him, or ANY other newsie ever again. Got it? They're nothing but a bunch of lousy, no good, rotten street rats. Do you understand, never again?" I nodded, of course I would see them, I'll just have to be careful not to run into Oscar or his rotten brother, Morris. Oscar leaned forward and pressed his grimy lips to mine. I kept my lips firmly closed. There was no way I wanted his tongue in my mouth, and I probably would have puked if I did open it.

Oscar decided he wanted to take me to lunch. We went to Tibbys. I sat there, bored, and picking at my food. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Oscar asked, I shrugged and reasoned "Nothin. I just ain't that hungry, that's all." Oscar nodded "Kinda like youse weren't hungry last nigh?" he asked. Dam, I thought he wouldn't ever catch on.

"What do ya mean?" I asked innocently. Oscar rolled his eyes and said "I mean how youse left yesterday without tellin me." I had to come up with something fast. "Finally" I said "I thought you'd never notice!" Oscar gave me a look of confusion and I added "You see, Ella and I had a bet goin. We wanted to see how long it would take youse to notice if I left every Friday night. Now that you've **_finally_ noticed, I can stop owing money to her." Oscar laughed. Yes! He actually bought it. Idiot.**

Just then the door to Tibbys opened and the place was suddenly filled with Newsies, talking and play-fighting. As Race walked by he waved at me, I waved back Oscar let out an irritated sigh. I sat there silently, staring at the table, while Oscar continued eating. After a few minutes I looked up to see a fork fly through the air, hit Oscar in the back of the head, and fall to the ground. Oscar turned around angrily to see who threw the fork, I looked too. There, at the table behind Oscar was Jack, Blink, Race, and several other Newsies I didn't know. But wait, who was that one with the blue eyes and red suspenders. I swear to God I've seen him before.

Anyways, Oscar was mad. Really, really mad. If he had known who threw that fork... he would have KILLED him. Oscar slammed the money on the table, grabbed my hand, and yanked me out of the restaurant. On our way past the table Race was sitting at he yelled "Bye Ash!" I smiled and waved at him. DAMMIT! Was he **_trying_ to get me killed.**

When we got out of Tibbys, Oscar dragged me into an alley. There he pinned me up against a wall and looked me straight in the eyes "Listen." He growled "I don't want youse even **_lookin_ at those newsies. They're dirty, no good, lousy little street rats. Do you understand?" I nodded "I understand." I said.**

Oscar sighed in relief "Good" he said "So youse won't talk to them again." I rolled my eyes "Of course I will." I said "Ise said I understood youse didn't want me even lookin at them, but I'm gonna anyways."

Oscar glared at me and said "Listen to me..." But I cut him off "No" I said "you listen to me. I'm sick of you bossing me around, telling me who I can and can't talk too, and being insanely over-protective!"

Oscar stared at me in shock "I am NOT over-protective" he said. I laughed and said "Youse wouldn't let me talk to Ella's brother." Oscar shrugged "So" he said "Ise didn't like the way he was lookin at youse." I rolled my eyes "He is FIVE YEARS OLD!" I said "Little kids look at **_everything_ funny!" Oscar glared at me and opened his mouth to say something, but I pushed him off of me and ran home.**

**A/N - thank you for reading! Please review. And thank's to all the peoples who HAVE reviewed :)**


	4. It's Time To Get Outta Here!

**A/N - i'm soooo sorry i haven't updated in forever. My computer broke down, and i couldn't acces my stuff! :( - Never fear, for everything is safe now! :cheer: anyways, this chapter is a bit shorter, but I had to update so u wouldn't think i was taken by aliens and probed to death or somethin! but don't fret, for i'm babysittin my sisters on saturday. u know what that means - like 5 hours on the computer uninterupted!! w00t! so, enjoy**

_It's Time To Get Outta Here!_

When I got home my parents, and Oscar, greeted me. Hold up a second... how the HELL did he get here before me?!?! Anyways.... Oscar didn't seem to have told my parents about how I flipped out on him. Actually, my parents looked pretty happy, something's up. "Ashley." My mum said "We have some good news for you." Good news ... while Oscar's here, looking even happier than my parents ... I don't think so!

"You and Oscar" my mum continued "are going to be getting married." WHAT?!?!?!?! Did she just say what I think she just said? I couldn't even pretend to be happy now. "Uhhh....Yay?" I said. Then I turned and sprinted upstairs to my room. I slammed the door and lied down on my bed.

A few minutes later I heard the door open and close, somebody walked towards me and sat on my bed. I didn't look to see who it was, or care who it was. "Babe, you ok?" Oscar, of course. Just the person I wanted to see (sarcasm implied)! "I'm fine Oscar." I mumbled, most likely not sounding fine at all. Oscar placed his hand on my shoulder "What's wrong?" He asked. I would've laughed, but being engaged to Oscar Delancy is no laughing matter.

I shrugged "The engagement just, took me by surprise, that's all." I said. Oscar sighed, "You're not happy about it, are you?" He asked. I broke out laughing, I know this is no laughing matter, but did he REALLY think that I would be happy to marry him. Does he NOT remember the conversation we had 10 MINUTES AGO! Idiot. "Did you think Ise would be happy?" I asked, turning around. "Thanks Oscar" I said "I needed a laugh!" I rolled my eyes. Oscar looked extremely confused and angry. Remember he was angry, not sad or upset like a man who was truly in love with me would be when laughed at about this, his face was hardened from pure rage.

What he did next was the real shock, though. He whipped his hand back and smacked me across the face so hard I flew back a couple of inches and fell to the ground. There was a sharp pain on the right side of my jaw. A shadow fell across me and I looked up into the enraged eyes of Oscar Delancy. Ok, now I'm a bit freaked out. He'd never hit me _**this**_ hard before. He'd also never looked that angry before. He knelt down beside me and cupped my chin. Then jerked my head up so I was forced to look in his eyes.

"Would you care to explain what's so funny?" he asked, no, he DARED me to answer his question. Well, this is one dare I just might have to comply to. I smacked his hand away and sneered "I would never want to marry you, you sick pig!" I jumped up, ran across the hall, and into my brothers old room. I slammed the door shut and locked it, thank hell that he gave me the spare key to his room. Oscar started pounding on the door "Ash, you open this door right now!" he yelled. I heard my parents coming up the stairs as I grabbed my brothers old bag and some of his old cloths. As I picked up a shirt that had been strewn on the floor I saw his old slingshot. I wonder why he hadn't taken it with him. I picked it up and shoved it in my back pocket. The window frame was broken so it slipped silently open.

As I effortlessly hoped down from the second story I heard the door bust open. That noise was followed by "Where did she go?" "I swear if she left this house she is....." "Damn, how did she jump from the second floor?" "Oh my gosh! My poor baby! What if she's hurt?" I rolled my eyes, slipped the bag over my shoulders, and began to make my way to Central Park. I'd be safe there for about 48 hours.

Yes, dumb, dumber, and dumbest are THAT slow.

**A/N - soo, there it is. wat do u think? love it, hate it, wanna feed it to the evil rats that live under my bed? **

**btw, i'm workin on a Twilight fic to. So for all of those who read it wat do u think of this - Jasper singing show tunes (more specifically Grease Lighning)!!!! i almost died of laughin when i pictured it**


	5. A Brother Is Found

**A/N - i'm sorry that i haven't updated in forever! i had MAJOR writers block! but now that this chapter is done (but i will admit it is NOT my best work) but yes now that it's done i can maybe update sooner.  
Disclaimer - i'm trying to come up with some creative disclaimer, but i think u all know that i don't own Newsies**

Chapter 5 - A Brother Is Found

By the time I got to Central Park, the sun was just beginning to set. I sat down on the bench and tried to process what just happened while figuring out what to do next. I heard someone walking towards me so I turned around. It was Race, perfect. Now I can give him what he deserves for what he did at the restaurant. Not that it wasn't funny, but I have bruises on my arm from where he squeezed me super hard. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey Ash." he said, with a big grin on his face. I smiled and went in to hug him, but as I got close enough I slapped him.

"What the HELL were you thinking this afternoon? Were you even thinking at all?! I know you were the one who threw the fork at Oscar. Do you know how freaking MAD he was at me?! He almost killed me!" I yelled at him. His grin was still there, but now it was a smaller, meeker grin.

"Ok, first off." he said "Ise didn't throw the fork, Jack did. It was my idea though." I rolled my eyes as he added "And besides, it's not like Oscar hurt youse or something. Right?" I rolled up both my sleeves and held my arms out, displaying the multiple bruises and red marks. Race let out a small gasp, then said "I see, so he did hurt you." I nodded. "Ya, but the worst part is" I said "I just found out that I'm engaged to that pig!"

Race held up his hands and stepped back "Ok" he said "You being engaged to an ape is NOT my fault." I slapped my hand against my forehead and sighed "I know that" I said. "It just happened after all the other stuff that WAS your fault happened." He nodded.

Then, I heard footsteps coming closer. Dam, I thought it would take Oscar a couple of days to find me. "Crap" I muttered. I turned to Race, who'd seen Oscar as well. "Shall we run?" I asked. Race nodded "Yes, yes we shall." And with that, we turned and sprinted out of Central Park..

We ran straight to the Manhattan Lodging House. Race pulled me inside and I followed him up the stairs and into what seemed to be the bedroom. There were several boys sitting on various different bunks, plus a poker game going on in the middle of the floor. Of course, after we ran in, all attention was on us. Race and I explained what had happened, and why we ended up here.

After the explanation Jack introduced me to all the other newsies, and then said "Well, if we know that Oscar will be lookin for her in Manhattan, then maybe we should send her over to Brooklyn. Spot should be here in a couple of minutes anyways, so we'll see if he has room." I looked over at Jack "Wait a second." I said "I don't know anything about any of the guys from Brooklyn. For all I know, they could be a ton of perverts or somethin!" Race nodded in agreement and said "Ya know, some of the guys there are a bit......" he trailed off, but we knew what he meant. Jack rolled his eyes "Ya, like Spot Conlon would let them do anythin' to her." he said. I froze.

"Jack, did you just say Spot _**Conlon**_." Jack nodded. Then, as if on cue, Mr. I'm-So-Much-Better-Than-Everybody himself popped his head through the window. "Did somebody call me name?" he asked, very cockily, I may add. I glared at him as I walked over to him

"Sean Anthony Conlon, you no good lousy little..... I mean, I don't even know where to start! How could youse just run off like that, and leave me in that hell-hole! You are, by far, the most selfish person on earth! I mean, here I was thinking you were dead at the bottom of the river or something! Do you know what happened after you ran off? Mum and dad thought I was gonna run off as well, they decided to marry me off. Now, I'm engaged to Oscar Delancy! And it's all your fault!"

By this point I was standing right in front of him, as he stood there in pure shock. I couldn't help but let a few tears slide down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug "God, I missed you so much." I said, trying not to let to many tears out.

Spot, who was still in shock managed to say "Wait... but you just said I was.... and then you called me a....... and now you're crying and..... what? I will never understand you Ashley." I just buried my face in his shoulder and muttered. "I'm a girl. You're not supposed to understand my emotions." I heard his soft, and slightly sarcastic, laugh. The one I'd missed so much. Spot rested his head on my shoulder as he whispered "I missed you too."

"Ok, I'm confused. Are you two gonna start tonguing or something?"........ Leave it to Blink to kill the mood. "EW! God no!" I yelped, letting go of Spot. "I mean, no offense Spot. I love you and all" I continued "but, I don't really want to make out with my brother."

"BROTHER?!" several of the newsies cried. Spot and I nodded. "What? Ashley, you mean you're related to _**him**_?" Race asked, with some disgust creeping into his voice. I couldn't tell if he was faking it or not.

Spot rolled his eyes "Ha ha Race, very funny." he said sarcastically, "because you're not disgusting at all." When Spot looked back at me Race made a face at Spot's back, I tried not to laugh.

"So, wait a minute." Spot said "am I hearing things, or did you say that you were engaged to Oscar Delancy?" I sighed "It's true." I said "But I don't want to be, I can't stand him. That's why I ran away. And these guys say that apparently I should stay with you. So, can I?"

Spot nodded "Of course you can." I smiled. Then, remembering what some of the guys had said earlier, asked "So, are the guys in Brooklyn really that bad?" Some of the boys snickered and others started to say "Well....." But Spot glared at them.

"Listen" he said to me "If I tell them to leave you alone, they will." I rolled my eyes at that comment "Oh, is that really how it works?" I asked sarcastically. He nodded. "Wow" I said "You finally found a place where you can be bossy all you want and you won't get beaten up." There were snickers from the other boys as Spot blushed a bit. "Shut up" he muttered to me, I just laughed in response.

The rest of the night continued pretty much uneventfully, we found out that there was a spare bunk in Brooklyn. The boys played some poker (Race won), and I headed back to Brooklyn with Spot. I was happy to be staying with Spot and all, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following me all the way to the Brooklyn Lodging House.

**A/N - soooo her brother is revealed, although i think some people figured that out before hand....... anyway, so yup this isn't the best chapter so far (in my opinion)**


End file.
